


Hot Tub Moments

by WinterTheWriter



Series: One Brick At A Time [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding Moments, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, This is mostly worldbuilding/fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Bucky and Natasha relax together, like the old friends they deserve to be.





	Hot Tub Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Labor Day, and happy Monday! This is just a cute little fluffy update to show how Natasha and Bucky interact with each other, especially since we now know she told Tony about his parents. Next Monday begins the angst fest, so savor the happiness while it lasts, folks!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Could’ve used some warning, y’know,” Bucky mumbles tiredly, head tipped back as he sinks lower into the hot tub. Natasha hums in response besides him, barely audible over the bubbles and jets. It’s a solid thirty seconds before she responds with actual words. 

“Guessing you fessed up to Tony, then,” she says lazily, stretching her legs out and watching her toes bob in the water. People assume that all Bucky and Natasha do is spar with each other, just like old times, but they’ve found they much prefer to relax with each other now. It’s a far cry from “old times,” which is just how they like it. “If it helps, I don’t regret tipping him off.”

“….How would that /help/?”

“Oh, you know,” Natasha responds, and nothing more. Bucky rolls his eyes but he can’t help smiling. He /does/ feel lighter than ever, now that he’s gotten that secret off his chest, and it /did/ go a lot better than he imagines it might’ve if he’d truly been telling Tony new information. So, maybe she did help him.

Not that he’d ever tell her that. 

“Look at how things have changed, Yasha,” Natasha murmurs, glancing at him with a small smirk and those playful eyes. Bucky’s head rolls on his neck to look back at her with a mirroring expression. 

“Well, things aren’t /too/ different,” he points out. “We’re still fighting side by side. Still wear a lot of black. Still badass. We’re just the good guys now.”

“And you’re in a polyamorous relationship with your childhood sweetheart and a time-traveling alien with a British accent who’s older than both of you combined.”

“Y…eah.” 

“But other than that, exactly the same.” 

The two of them laugh, muted and slowed as it is by the heat of the jacuzzi. They’re silent for a few moments, basking in each other’s presence without encroaching on each other’s space. “I like that we can be friends now,” Natasha says softly, her eyes closed now as she sinks down lower. 

“We’ve always been friends,” Bucky frowns at her. He flicks some of his wet hair out of his face. 

“No. I was trained by the Winter Soldier, who got along with me sometimes. Big difference. Now I’m friends with /you/.” The words make something tighten in Bucky’s chest and he has to blink rapidly. It’s so easy to forget not all his memories are his. 

“Guess you’re right about that. Huh. Well…I like that we can be friends now, too, Nat.” 

“Two bros, chilling in a hot tub…,” Natasha trails off with a smile in her voice, but Bucky just squints at her as the reference soars over his head. “…Don’t worry about it, sport.”

“Got it. Not worrying about it, sport.”

She smiles in response and nudges his arm, and they lapse back into silence. After a few minutes, though, Natasha speaks up again.

“…How long have we been in here?” she asks amusedly. 

“Uh, I dunno. Thirty minutes?” 

“Right. And how long are you supposed to stay in a hot tub before it becomes dangerous?”

“Oh, you know.”

And, well, she couldn’t think of a better argument than that.


End file.
